New Beginnings
by Lily Tsukino
Summary: This is a CCS/GW/Weiß Kreuz crossover. Three girls are separated and sent to different worlds where they know no one. Will they be able to find each other again or will they nevr see their home, family,and friends again?! RE
1. Default Chapter

New Beginnings  
By: Lily Tsukino  
  
  
  
One bright sunny Friday afternoon, three girls were just getting out of 5 block and were talking at their lockers. The three girls were Mary Kayte, Meredith and Tina. Mary Kayte is 5' 5" and has dirty blonde hair with pale blue eyes. She has a tenancy to hit people that piss her off and hates twinkies. Tina is like Mary Kayte but has brown hair with brown eyes plus she has a habit to cause fights. Meredith is 5' 8" and she has brown hair with brown eyes and is usually very happy and loves to annoy Mary Kayte. Sometimes she can be a nice person, but since she's schizophrenic you can never tell what she's going to do next. After the three girls had packed their bags and started out the front gate of the Academy, They headed down the street to stop at the video store for their Friday Movie Night.   
  
Tina: So what movie are we getting?  
  
Mary Kayte: Anime!!!  
  
Tina: Again?!  
  
Meredith: Sorry T, it's 2 against 1. We win!   
  
Tina: Can it at least be one that I like?!  
  
Mary Kayte: We'll see what's there.  
  
Tina: Good.  
  
Meredith: So what did you guys get on your English test?  
  
Mary Kayte: An A-.  
  
Tina: B+.  
  
Meredith: Kool!  
  
Tina and Mary Kayte: Let me guess, You got and A+.  
  
Meredith: Hey!! Leave me and my grades alone!!! It's not my fault I like to write!  
  
Tina: You're a suck up!!  
  
Meredith: SO!!!  
  
Mary Kayte(MK): Yea, she is always giving you good grades.  
  
Meredith: Meanie!!!!  
  
MK: Shut up!  
  
Meredith: How RUDE!  
  
MK: Not you him!  
  
Mary Kayte pointed to Tolga. A boy in their class that is VERY annoying that picks on Meredith and Tina. He doesn't pick on Mary Kayte because he is scared of her. Tolga hangs out with Tina's brother Charles. When they are together it only can mean one thing: chaos!  
  
Tina: Go away Tolga!  
  
Tolga: Make me!  
  
Meredith: Hey Spongebob! Where's Sandy!!!???  
  
Tolga: that's not funny.  
  
Tina: But your face is!!!!  
  
Tina and Meredith burst out laughing. Tolga was about to do something when MK came up behind him.  
  
MK: Hello Tolga. What a nice surprise! Do you wanna play let's see how many hours of Anime can Tolga watch?  
  
Tolga: Ma-ma-Mary K- k -Kayte!  
  
Tina: Now would be the time for you to run.  
  
Bang! Off Tolga went zooming down the street. The trio just laughed. As they waited for the walk sign to appear, they talked about how big of a pain Tolga is and how life would be in a different place. When the sign told them to walk, they started across the street.   
  
Just then a car came zooming out of nowhere and the three girls couldn't move out of the way in time. They all thought they were goners, but right before the car hit them they were blinded by a strange white light.  
  
  
White. The first thing Mary Kayte saw when she opened her eyes. As she sat up in the bed she realized that she must be in the hospital!  
  
MK: Hey! Why am I here?! And where is Meredith and Tina?!  
  
Just then a nurse came in.   
  
Nurse: How are you feeling Miss Kimiko Avalon?  
  
MK: Kimiko Avalon? Who's that?! I'm Mary Kayte.  
  
Nurse: Sure you are. You can believe what you want, but your real name is Kimiko Avalon and you are here due to a injury you got in swimming.  
  
MK(Kimiko): But I haven't been swimming. And where are my friends Meredith and Tina?  
  
Nurse: Who? I'm sorry you are they only one brought in plus there is no one here by that name.   
  
Kimiko: WHAT!??!?!  
  
Nurse: Now Miss Avalon. You need your rest so you can go home tomorrow. I'll be back to check on you in a couple of minutes.  
  
Kimiko: *after the nurse left* Bit** This sucks!   
  
Kimiko got up and looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her pale blue eyes turned purple and her dirty blonde hair to a deep crimson shade.  
  
Kimiko: What the heck is going on!?  
  
Down the hall a shadowy figure was watching Kimiko although it went unnoticed by Kimiko.   
  
~With Meredith~  
  
Meredith awoke with a jolt and sat up. She looked around the room. It was a light shade of blue and there were flowers on the windowsill. Meredith tried to get up and walk over to the window but instead she fell back on the bed. She got up again and tried to stay off her ankle.   
  
Meredith: Joy. I sprained it. Nice going Mere.   
  
Then she looked around the room and noticed that Mary Kayte and Tina weren't anywhere to be found.  
  
Meredith: Wait!? Where the heck is MK and Tina?!  
  
Meredith tried to run out of the room and down the hall. She started to slow her pace when she could feel the pain increasing in her ankle. She stopped infront of a room with a guy with red hair and purple eyes standing over a young girl with blue hair. The girls' room was filled with flowers.  
  
Although Meredith didn't notice, but the guy in the room was watching her out of the corner of his eye because he could see that someone was watching her. Meredith just turned and started to look for the exit, seeing that she was dressed in her own clothes and she felt fine.  
  
When she walked out trying to hide her limp, she was unaware of the shadowy figure that was following her and the red haired young man. When Meredith walked into a near by flower shop, she was stopped by an old lady.   
  
Old Lady: Why hello Lily.  
  
Meredith: Lily?  
  
Old Lady: Yes, I'm talking to you.  
  
Meredith: Excuse me but I'm not Lily. It's Meredith.  
  
Their discussion caused the 3 workers in the shop along with the red haired guy to start to stare.  
  
Old Lady: No you are Lily Tsukino. You have been my neighbor for the past few years. You were a: soccer, basketball, and volleyball fanatic. You hurt yourself playing soccer a few days ago and went to the hospital. I see that you are doing better.   
  
Lily/Meredith: I was? Umm all right. Anyway have you seen two girls go by?  
  
Boy in the store working: There are lots of girls that come by. Can you be specific?  
  
Lily: Never mind.  
  
Old Lady: I don't think you have met my new employees yet?  
  
Lily: No.  
  
The old lady introduced to for boys as Omi, Ken, Yohji, and Aya. Lily recognized the guy called Aya was the same guy from the hospital. The 4 boy were staring at her with a weird expression on their faces. Lily walked over to a mirror.   
  
Lily: OH MY GOD!!! What's happening to ME!!!  
  
Lily's eyes were changing from brown to blue and her hair from a dark brown to a lighter brown. The guys stared in shock as she ran out of the store crying.  
  
~With Tina~  
  
Tina awoke to a room with a big screen TV and pictures everywhere of people she didn't recognize. She sat up on the couch and then got up. She grabbed her coat off the chair next to her and went out the door. She was walking down the street when she realized she didn't know where she was! Then something in the window caught her eye.   
  
It was her reflection! No longer did she have her short brown hair and brown eyes, but she had navy blue color hair with light green eyes!! Tina started to freak out. She looked in the pockets of her pants to see if there was a better mirror. She pulled out a card and turned it over. It was a school id card with her picture on it.   
  
Tina: Monoko Kino? Is that supposed to be my name?! Jeez, I wish Mere or Mk were here to tell me what it means. Wait just a sec! Where are they anyway?!?! What the heck is going on?!   
  
What Monoko/Tina didn't see was the shadowy figure watching her from behind a nearby tree. Who is this shadowy figure and why is it watching the girls and what is going to happen to the girls next? Stay tunned for Chapter 2: Life. 


	2. Life part 1 of a threepart thing

Ch: 2 Life  
By Lily Tsukino  
  
After the nurse had left, Kimiko had gotten bored and decided to use the jello from the cafeteria that was on the tray and fling pieces of it across the room with a spoon.   
  
"Jeez. I wish Mere were here. She'd be having a blast running away from it. And Tina would be trying to eat it." Kimiko laughed as she laid her head back on the pillow and threw the empty container away. Just then the door flew open and in walked 3 people. One looked like a father. Another a teenage boy and the last a little girl.  
  
"Kimiko! Sweetie are you alright?!" The man asked while he was hugging Kimiko. "Who are you?! And LET GO OF ME!" Kimiko screamed back. The man stumbled backwards a couple steps, and then turned to the nurse.  
  
"Does she have amnesia?" he asked with concern in his eyes. The nurse replied as she picked up the clipboard with Kimiko's charts on it that was placed at the end of the bed. "Umm. The charts don't say anything is wrong with her. She's in perfect condition. But if you like I'll have the doctor look into it."  
  
"Arigato." he replied. The man and the nurse left, leaving the girl and the young man in the room.  
  
Kimiko glared at the boy because he was kept staring at her. "What are you lookin at? Take a picture, it lasts longer." And with that she rolled over in the bed.  
  
"What is your problem Kimi? Why are you so cold?" The boy asked. The little girl added, "and why were you pretending not to know who dad is?"  
  
Kimiko rolled over and sat upright in the bed. She looked at the girl and then at the boy. "One, the name is Mary Kayte. Two, how would you know how I act. Three, I'm not pretending. I don't know who you are, where I am or how I got here. All I know is that I'm not Kimiko Avalon; Whoever that is and I need to find my friends."   
  
"Don't be silly Kimiko. I'm Sakura your sister and that's Tori, our brother." said Sakura walking closer to Kimiko's bed. Kimiko just looked at the little girl who was next to her. Kimiko sighed. "Okay, listen up. I don't know who you are or where I am. But since you look like okay people, I'll go along with what you are saying. But I warn you. Don't mess with me."   
  
Tori looked at Sakura while she looked at him. They both nodded in unison. Kimiko then got out of the bed and walked over to the window. She began thinking to herself, while she was doing this Sakura and Tori left the room.  
  
"Mere... Tina.... Where are you??!" She thought. "Don't worry guys!! MK is on the case!!" She said aloud while striking a dramatic pose.  
Just then Tori had interrupted her little dance she was doing. "Uhh Kimiko? It's time to go. UHH what are you doing?" He said raising his eyebrow. Kimiko snapped around and growled at him while she walked up to him and starred him right in the eyes.  
  
"Didn't anyone teach you to knock?!" And with that she pushed Tori down into a chair and stormed out of the room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sorry for the short chapter. I couldn't think of what to write. Soo Please review and stay tuned for ch 2/2 or what er its called : "Now" this one is about Meredith err Kaome. DANG IT LEAVE ME ALONE!! 


End file.
